The Cherry Blossom Tree
by Oh-So-Vogue
Summary: SyaoranSakura. A short AU I wrote for my LA class. A couple OCs. Sakura is captured by an evil king, set on making her his wife. Will Syaoran be able to rescue her in time?


**A/N: Okay, so for my Language Arts class, we had to do a good vs evil story. I figured it would be cool to do what I do best for writing: fanfiction. Little did I know, we had to read them for everyone. I was really nervous about the Japanese names, but my friend helped me change them to something...normal (See end if you are interested.). Anyway, everyone clapped really loud and said I was a really good writer. They all loved it, and I had most of the girls in tears. (Sorry if it seems like I'm bragging. Which I probably am. Oh well) I got an A+. **

**Be sure to let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicle, but I do own the plot. **

* * *

**The Cherry Blossom Tree  
**

The greatest tragedy in life is losing the person you love the most

The greatest tragedy in life is losing the person you love the most. And so is the story of Sakura and Syaoran…

Our story begins on a cloudy night, in a place that is far, far away. A place where good always triumphs, and evil is always destroyed. A place of love.

* * *

Kimura Sakura was sitting under a lone cherry blossom tree, watching the stars. Next to her sat a boy, just a few months older, discreetly watching her. This was the place where they had shared so many memories, and much of their childhood. It was their favorite spot. Little did he know that the girl of his dreams was quite aware of his study. Uncomfortable, she shifted under his gaze, wishing to be anywhere else but here. And yet, there was no place she'd rather be, save for in his arms.

"Sakura?" she looked up upon hearing her name, but spoke no words.

"I-I have something to t-tell you." The boy stuttered, not sure of what to say.

"What is it, Syaoran?" Her voice was gentle, yet apprehensive. Syaoran, her best friend of ten years, never stuttered.

"I j-just wanted to s-say that I-I l-lo-"

"Sakura!" Kimura Mikoto called. "It's getting late, and it looks like rain is coming! Why don't you come inside? You'll see Syaoran again tomorrow."

"Okay!" Sakura called back. She turned to her friend and gave one of her beautiful smiles, now fully out of her daze.

"Hey, what did you need to say?" she asked.

Syaoran blushed, losing all of his courage. "Oh, um, it's nothing. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Alright. Well, my mom's waiting, so…I'll see you later." Sakura got up and started to walk away, shooting Syaoran one last glance.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning, her mind set on telling Syaoran how she felt. She quickly showered and dressed. Calling a quick goodbye to her mother, Sakura left the house, heading for the park. She was right outside the gates when a large figure grabbed her roughly. Sakura let out a scream but was immediately silenced by a large hand and pulled into an alleyway.

* * *

Syaoran left his small apartment, heading for the park where he was meeting Sakura, when he heard a scream. Short as it was, he immediately recognized it as Sakura's.

Syaoran traced the sound to a nearby alley. He ran there as fast as he could, willing his legs to go faster. He reached the alley only to find Sakura bound by ropes and duct tape, being shoved into a large vehicle.

"SAKURA!" he yelled. Syaoran ran after the car, faster than he ever thought possible, but it was too late, Sakura was gone.

Syaoran noticed that on the back of the car was an official symbol: the king's crest.

* * *

Prince Kazuki paced around his room, beginning to get anxious. _What if she doesn't want me?_ He thought. _Then again, what woman wouldn't want me. _For the next king of the land, he was quite full of himself. _And if she doesn't…then I'll force her._ Kazuki laughed evilly. Shou would be here any minute with his future bride.

Syaoran fell to his knees in shock and anger. Sakura had been taken. He wanted nothing more than to help her, to free her from whatever fate had been chosen for her, sure that it was nothing good. Surely there was nothing he could do without getting himself killed as well. But this, this was Sakura. His best friend and the girl he always had and always will love. He would do anything for her…even die.

And so it was decided. Tonight at midnight, he would break into Kihara castle and rescue Sakura.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura sat inside the car, staring out the window. She wished Syaoran were here. He would make everything okay.

"Do you know why you are here?" A man who would later be identified as Shou said. Sakura shook her head 'no'.

"Prince Kazuki wishes for you to be his bride. Do you accept this offer?" Shou went up to her face and roughly pulled the tape off her mouth.

Sakura spit on the ground before replying, "No. I would never marry a man like him." A look of shock passed over Shou's features before quickly disappearing.

"Then you will be forced. We'll be arriving at Kihara castle soon enough." Shou turned away from her and continued to stare into space while Sakura placed a glare on her smooth features.

* * *

As soon as the car arrived at the castle, Sakura was brought to Kazuki.

"Ah, my dear Cherry Blossom, how are you?" Kazuki asked as he placed a finger under her chin.

Sakura didn't answer and continued to glare.

"Defiant, are we? Well, that will soon change. I hear that you refuse my proposal. Now why would you want to do that?" Kazuki put on a sinister smile.

"Because I'm in love with someone else; someone deserving of my heart." This only succeeded to make Kazuki even angrier, though he kept his cool demeanor.

"Fine, you want to be like that, go ahead. Shou, take her to the dungeons, maybe that will give her a change of _heart._" He spit out the last word as if it were poison on his tongue.

While Sakura was lead away, Kazuki's twin brother, Kenta, came in.

"Brother, why must you do this? Why must it be her, what's wrong with all the girls out there who throw themselves at you constantly?"

Kazuki sighed. "Because, Kenta, she's the only one that doesn't want me. That's why she must be mine; to prove that I can have any woman I want."

Kenta shook his head in defeat. His pig-headed brother would never learn.

* * *

Syaoran slowly crept toward the castle walls. There were guards everywhere, but every single one was too distracted by some far-off object in the distance to notice him.

Up ahead, he saw a grating that obviously led to the dungeon. Syaoran started towards it, knowing that it was probably the only way he would get in.

Just as Syaoran was about to remove the grating, a deep voice startled him.

"Just what exactly do you think you're doing?" the voice asked.

Syaoran turned around, expecting to see a guard, but instead saw Kenta, the man known as Prince Kazuki's brother and King Ryota's son.

"Uh…" Syaoran had no words. What was he supposed to say? 'Hi, I'm here trying to break into your castle just to find the girl I love. But, we're both probably going to be killed anyway, although death is probably better than whatever your jerk of a brother would do with her.' Yeah, that'd go over real well.

"Don't worry, I know. You're here to save her, right?" Kenta pointed to a wall that could be seen through the grating. There, chained to the wall by her wrists, was Sakura. Syaoran gasped, how could anyone to that to her?!

"So…are you going to help me…or kill me?" Syaoran wasn't sure at this point; things could go either way.

Kenta just laughed quietly. "Of course I'm going to help. My idiot of a brother intends to marry her, and I can't let that happen."

Syaoran was confused. "Why would you care who your brother marries?"

Kenta looked up at Syaoran, a look of hurt and heartbreak clearly visible in his eyes. "Because…you two are in love, I can feel it. And I can't stand around and watch that love die…not at the hands of him." Syaoran thought it better to not ask.

"Come, we must act quickly if we are to save her." Kenta said as he removed the grating.

* * *

Sakura looked up at the sound of metal being moved. She looked up to the grating. There was Syaoran, coming to save her. Along with…Kazuki? Her eyes widened.

"Sakura!" Syaoran ran up to her.

"Syaoran! What's he doing here?" She pointed at Kenta.

"Allow me." Kenta said, "I'm Kihara Kenta, Kazuki's civil twin brother."

"Are you saying I'm not civil, dear brother?" Kazuki said.

"Speak of the devil. Literally." Remarked Kenta.

Kazuki placed a hand over his heart, a smirk still firmly in place. "You've no idea how much that hurts, Kenta."

While the brothers continued their verbal war, Syaoran worked on the ropes binding Sakura.

Kazuki had now pulled a gun, but Kenta had only a pocketknife.

"Give up Kenta, it's over. You'll never win. You remember what happened with Ayame, don't you?" Kenta cringed at the memory of his lost lover. Kazuki, taking advantage of this, pulled the trigger. Kenta dodged, and with lightning speed, appeared behind Kazuki and held the knife to his throat.

"Touché, brother. But it's still not enough." Kazuki had the gun under his twin's throat. Kenta dragged the blade across his brother's flesh mere seconds before Kazuki once again pulled the trigger.

Syaoran finished undoing the last of the knots, and turned to the fight. What he saw shocked him. Kenta was dead, and Kazuki was loosing blood fast.

"Syaoran!" Sakura hugged him, tighter than ever before, because it was the last hug they would ever share. Kazuki had the gun aimed at Syaoran, and Sakura saw it. She was not about to let him die.

Before Syaoran could register what was happening, his shirt became damp with blood and Sakura went limp in his arms, while Kazuki drew breath for the last time.

"Sakura?!" He laid her down gently.

She weakly raised a hand. "Syaoran…I-I"

"Come on Sakura, stay with me!" A mix of panic and pain was evident in his voice.

"I love you Syaoran, always remember that. Don't forget me."

"I won't Sakura, never. I could never forget you."

And she died in his arms.

* * *

Sakura was buried beneath the cherry blossom tree, and Syaoran went to visit her every day. And every day, he brought red and white roses, Sakura's favorite. But it was not until the fifth day that he actually began to talk to her.

"Sakura…why'd you have to go? You've no idea how difficult this is for me, accepting you're death. You said you loved me. Is that true? I've always loved you, always. I'm just sorry that I couldn't tell you sooner. I still love you. Remember that. Sakura, this is goodbye. I swear, I'll visit every day, but this is it. Goodbye, Sakura."

The wind started to pick up, and Syaoran could swear he heard her voice, the voice of an angel, saying "Goodbye, Syaoran."

He traced his fingers over the small heart they had carved into the tree as little kids, then over the words inside the heart. 'Syaoran & Sakura Forever'.

And they were together forever. Maybe not physically, but on a much deeper, much more spiritual level.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!!**

**Name changes (if you're interested):**

**Sakura - Sara**

**Syaoran - Kevin**

**Kazuki - Karl**

**Kenta - Kent**

**Mikoto - Mary**

**King Ryota - King George**

**Shou - Shou**

* * *


End file.
